Peace Offering
by BleedingLvBunny
Summary: Nikki tries to make up with Christine...but someone walks in and finds out something she didn't want to
1. Chapter 1

"Peace offering?" Nikki says. "Yeah. I have been a bit of a bitch today. I'm sorry" "It's ok. First day as headteacher is tough but you did a great job. We're better off without Michael and Lorraine."

Christine stays quiet, thinking about what happened between her and Michael. All along, she'd been lead to believe he loved her but he'd just used her. Tears fell down her cheek. Nikki noticed this and walked up to her and asked "What's wrong?" "I was wrong to let Michael into my life, I genuinely thought he loved me but no. I couldn't see through him until the end" Christine cried and Nikki hugged Christine. "Shh. It's going to be ok. Sometimes we let the wrong people in but we learn from those mistakes" "Thanks Nikki. You are actually nice, despite what people think of you" "I wouldn't say that. Sometimes I have been a bit bitchy and jumped to conclusions" "But right now, you're being nice and sympathetic. Plus you're listening and not judging" "That's because I have been judged before by people and it hurt when they didn't accept me"

They looked at each other but in a way they had never done before. Christine knew what that look was and decided to be brave for once and kissed Nikki. At first, Nikki was a bit taken aback but she went along with it. They heard the door open, hoping it was just Sonya. But it was worse...it was Lorraine. Nikki couldn't believe it and could see the hurt in Lorraine's eyes. "Lorraine I can explain!" "Explain? You didn't even give me a chance to say what I wanted to say to you. I came back to try and sort things out but I can't do that now! YOU BITCH! OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!" Lorraine ran off, sobbing. Nikki couldn't contain the tears either. "Go and get her Nikki!" "What?" "Go on...you obviously need to sort stuff out with her..I understand" Nikki ran off to try and salvage what she could with Lorraine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you for waiting. Lots of stuff went on plus I got writer's block at one point. Hope this chapter is ok :)**

Nikki P.O.V

N: "LORRAINE! WAIT!"

Lorraine keeps running as quick as she can in heels..I then manage to catch up just as she trips up. I catch her.

L: "FUCKING GET OFF OF ME!"

N: "Look Lorraine, we need to talk. So I can explain what happened there and also why I shouldn't have let you go"

L:"I don't want to talk, I just want you out of my sight! I'm going, this is finally goodbye!"

N: "Lorraine! Please...can we just talk?"

L: "No!"

Lorraine walks away,gets in her Ferrari and just drives away. I wish I could have just ran after her but for some reason, I just couldn't move. I just let someone I love go and only now I really realise what she means to me.

I need to do something to win her over...but what?

* A couple of hours later*

I turn up at Lorraine's place not sure if she'll answer or not. She is probably still mad about what happened. I knock on the door and wait...no answer ..I knock again..no answer again..I walk away but then the door opens and I turn around and Lorraine is there..she's been crying. All because of me and my stupid actions

L: "Why are you here?"

N: " We need to talk"

I give her some roses hoping that that might help. I'm a hopeless romantic to be honest.

L: "Oh...ok then. Come in and sit down on the sofa in the living room. I'll be with you in a bit"

I sit down and wait for her. I'm more nervous than I was when I first met her. She comes in and sits the other end.

L: "So..why did you kiss Christine?"

N: "She was the one that kissed me. I didn't know how to react so went along with it"

L: "What happened prior to that?"

N: " I had come in the office with a peace offering considering that earlier that day, things had not been good between us. She confided in me then I could see her crying so I hugged her like you would if you saw a close colleague upset. Then we looked at each other and that's when it happened"

L: "Why should I believe you?"

N: "Because I love you. Many many years ago, I had a girlfriend. I thought she was the one. But then I found she had been cheating me several times and I couldn't carry on with the relationship any longer. I broke up with her but it hurt so much. I cried myself to sleep most nights and there were times I was contemplating not being here anymore. I hadn't dated since that until you came along. I thought you were straight but that first kiss we shared changed everything. I fell head over heels in love with you and your little habits and quirks. Plus you are so beautiful. Then you broke up with me and it really hurt. I pushed you away when you tried to make up but I shouldn't have. Then you left and now you've come back. I never want to say goodbye to you ever again. All I want is to say good morning, good night and I love you. Lots of kisses and cuddles. Plus I finally want to settle down and I see you as the one I want to do that with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If only you will let me"

Lorraine sat there stunned at what I'd said. Fair enough. I had just laid my heart on the line which many weeks ago I said I wouldn't do.

N: " So...what do you say? Will you take me back?"

Then she utters the word I really wanted to hear.

L: "Yes"

She moves over to me and we kiss like we'd been apart several years. It's so good to have her back.

**Now from here...I don't know whether to continue or not..maybe you lot can help. If I should continue, give me a situation and I will incorporate that in this fanfic**


End file.
